Black Flame Invasion
The Black Flame Invasion is the name given to the conflict in 1493 AES between the criminal organization Black Flame and the people of Ditto Town. The Black Flame, in the employ of Kaieph, attempted to gain control of the D’ni ink supply. An Old Friend Returns Some months after Doga's War, the D’ni Kedri returned to Ditto Town, pursued by the criminal Black Flame organization. He had in his possession one of the last D’ni beetles (all the other beetles had died after their theft by the Black Flame). The Black Flame was hired by a man named Kaieph to apprehend the beetle and bring it to him. Kedri arrived in Ditto Town and was immediately greeted by its citizens, both new and familiar. R’hira, Kedri’s brother, was also there, but having been turned into a Marshwiggle on a previous adventure, he was not recognized by Kedri, nor did he reveal his identity out of embarrassment. Meanwhile, the Sith known as Crystal, a former agent of Doga the Hutt, was stalking the Fountain Fellowship in an attempt to regain the memories she lost during Doga's War. Learning of Kedri’s plight, the helpful townspeople took him to the Ditto Town Mansion to hide him, arming themselves and fortifying the building. After hearing of Kaieph’s involvement, Marrim, along with Sh'thaura Tarterus and Hygren Bookfellow, left for the Wood Between the Worlds, nearly having a run-in with Kaieph. Marrim told her companions that Kaieph was the man that had killed her family. About that time, Marrim’s estranged twin sister, Marrir, came to Ditto Town looking for Marrim to avenge their family’s loss. She was mistaken for her sister by Bobby Olsen and Raphael. In revenge against Marrim, snubbed Raphael and flirted with Bobby. The Black Flame Attacks The Black Flame located Kedri and launched an attack to capture him. Ditto Town was nearly destroyed, and many innocent people were killed in the ensuing battle. The defenders were pushed back by the Black Flame’s onslaught, and those barricaded in the Mansion retreated, one group with Kedri and another with R’hira took the beetle. Kedri’s group made it to the Ditto Tower and barricaded themselves in there. Cynthia was captured by the Black Flame and taken by Kaieph and Matthas, second in command of the Black Flame, and taken to the Age of Rebirth to be interrogated. Marrim, Hygren and Sh'thaura went to Ditto Monstropolis. Kedri’s group escaped the Tower and started travelling to Monstropolis, but was captured by Crystal. Kedri, Spark and Justin were quickly released, but she interrogated the others, eventually freeing all but Rojo. Regaining her memories, she turned the Wookie to the Dark Side and unleashed the raging creature him onto the planet. Meanwhile, Kaieph and the Black Flame tracked R’hira to a hotel in Monstropolis and caught him, taking the beetle, and nearly burning him alive. But by some miracle, his Marshwiggle appearance was cast off by the fire, and he was restored to his D’ni self. The Final Battle After a lengthy process, the Dittotopians reunited and returned to Ditto Town. Matthas betrayed Kaieph, and Mishka, the Black Flame’s leader, went to meet with Dorian Smythe and R’hira in a ruse set up by the two. Matthas led the Black Flame in another attack against Ditto Town, and Matthas dueled with Srine. Rojo entered the fray and was defeated in a battle with Joey that left the Ewok unconscious with an uncertain chance of survival. Dorian tricked Mishka and killed her with her own flamethrower. Srine succeeded in slaying Matthas, and it wasn’t long before the leaderless Black Flame was destroyed by the defenders of Ditto Town. Kaieph was found and brought to the assembled group of victors, and he and Marrim were reunited. Though Marrim forgave him for what he had done to her, Kaieph was too obsessed with his own warped sense of “balance” to accept. Taking a knife, he forced it into her grip and made her stab him. The wound was fatal, and he died. The battle over and the villains defeated, Ditto Town and the Fellowship had perhaps suffered more loss than in any previous battle. But despite the bloodshed, destruction and emotional scarring, the heroes of Ditto Town could hope for a day when Ditto Town would finally know lasting peace. Category:Histories and Timelines Category:New Fellowship Era Story